The Ouran King
by AngieWhite
Summary: Haruhi is the heir of the Kingdom of Ouran, but is forced into exile by the attempts of a jealous usurper to claim the throne. Our beloved hosts set in the storyline of an equally beloved children's movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this ages ago, but never got around to posting it. It is kind of an Ouran-Lion King crossover, but don't let the crossover part scare you! It's more like crack anyway...

---

It was early morning in the Kingdom of Ouran and the sun had not yet risen above the distant horizon as the King himself, Tamaki Suoh, came skipping into his vice president's room.

"Kyoya! Kyoya! Time to get up!"

When no answer came he unceremoniously grabbed the duvet and forcefully pulled it off the sleeping man.

"Tamaki, you idiot. Put it back." Kyoya's eyes were still closed, but his voice had a sharp edge which made Tamaki quickly let go of the duvet and step away from the bed.

"But, Kyoya…" he said pleadingly, "today is the day we're going to show the kingdom to our precious daughter."

"She's not my daughter." Kyoya hissed. "Especially not before sunrise." He opened his eyes slightly and shot one, ice-cold glare at Tamaki. "Go. Away. Now. Idiot."

Previous experience told Tamaki not to argue, so he disappointedly left the room and went to wake his daughter.

*

"I still don't see why we have to do this," a newly woken Haruhi Fujioka complained as Tamaki dragged her up the stairs and out onto the balcony of the castle's highest tower.

"It is an important and ancient tradition" Tamaki explained enthusiastically. "The King shows the Kingdom to his heir-"

"But I see it every day. I do live here you know…"

"-one day all of this will be yours," continued Tamaki, not listening. "Do you see the roses? Everywhere the roses grow is our kingdom and you are free to roam there whenever you wish."

"What about that place?" asked Haruhi, pointing at a grey building in the distance. "There're no roses there."

"Which means you must not, under any circumstances, go there!" Tamaki grabbed her shoulders, suddenly slightly hysteric. "Do you hear what Daddy says? Do not go there and do not let those evil Hitatchiin twins trick you into going there either. Promise Daddy!"

"Yeah, yeah, just let go of me," Haruhi sighed.

"Good." Her self-proclaimed father released her and pushed his hair out of his eyes with an elegant move of the hand. "Now there's only one thing left. Do you see the stars?" He gestured dramatically at the sky and she followed with her gaze.

"No. The sun's up."

Tamaki looked up at the pink morning sky, surprised.

"Well, never mind, we just have to pretend they're still there. Do you see the stars, Haruhi? Say yes."

"Why?"

"Because this is important! I'm going to tell you something my father told me."

"Okay, okay, I see the stars."

"Good. The great kings of the past are up there, watching over us."

"Really?" said Haruhi sceptically.

"Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you and so will I."

Haruhi sighed again.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

*

"Trust me, all you have to do is stay true to the plan. I will make sure the target reaches said position."

"And what of the King?"

"I will take care of him." Kyoya Ohtori clicked his cell phone shut, a small smile playing on his lips. "This should be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi was sitting in the castle park, reading and enjoying the peace and quiet, (which was one of the few things the Ouran kingdom did not have an abundance of) when said kingdom's vice president and ex-heir found her.

"Good morning, Haruhi." He smiled and sat down next to her.

"For you maybe. Tamaki woke me up at five."

"Ah, yes, the traditional viewing of the Kingdom. I am sorry I could not attend."

Haruhi shrugged.

"You didn't miss anything."

"Maybe not. I trust he informed you of what's beyond our borders?"

"Well, he did say that I'm not allowed to go where the roses don't bloom."

Kyoya nodded.

"I advice you to follow that. Not because I think a Commoner's Supermarket holds any particular dangers, but because King Tamaki would have a heart attack if-"

"A Commoner's Supermarket? That's what's beyond the roses?"

"He did not tell you that?" asked Kyoya concerned. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it.

Well, do me a favour and do not tell Tamaki I told you. And I would also recommend not telling your friends the Hitatchiin brothers. They might do something stupid."

With a last smile Kyoya stood up and left Haruhi, casting one quick glance at the tree behind which he knew Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatchiin were lurking.

*

"Hey, stop it! Let me go!" Haruhi protested as the Hitatchiin twins forced her into their limousine.

"No way," answered Hikaru, climbing in to sit next to her.

"You'd just try to escape," added Kaoru and sat down opposite her.

"At least tell me where we're going." Haruhi demanded, knowing it was useless to try and make the twins change once they'd settled on something.

An identical, evil grin spread on their lips as the car rolled off the Suoh castle yard.

"The Commoner's Supermarket", they said in unison.

*

"Wow!" the twins chorused as the doors to the supermarket slid apart and revealed a sea of commoners, doing their weekly shopping.

"It's just a supermarket," Haruhi muttered. "Hikaru, Kaoru, are you sure we should be here, Tamaki said-"

"Our lord is clearly overreacting," said Hikaru impatiently. "There's nothing dangerous here."

"You are too right, young man."

The strange voice made the three of them startle and turn around. Right behind them stood a tall, short-haired woman flanked by two shorter ones. They all wore identical red and white uniforms.

"The true danger for a beautiful maiden such as you lies in the Kingdom of Ouran," exclaimed the tall one, kneeling before Haruhi and grabbing her hand. "The idiotic king and his greedy servants keeping something as pure as you! And out of egoism forcing you to conceal your true gender, so that you can inherit their worthless kingdom! It is a thing that can not be allowed and we, The Zuka Clan, have come to rescue you from this cruel fate!" She got to her feet and cast her uniform off to reveal a flamboyant suit with feathers sticking out from odd places. The women behind her did the same, exposing equally flamboyant, feathery dresses.

There was a moment's silence during which the trio from Ouran and the Zuka Clan stared at each other. Then the twins burst out laughing.

"You're gonna rescue Haruhi from what?"

"How did you fit those costumes under you uniform?"

"The Zuka Clan…"

"Awesome…"

"You dare mock us?" The tall one said haughtily. "Not for too long."

Before the twins could react she had grabbed Haruhi and made for the exit.

"You're not going anywhere with my daughter! Starlight kiiiiiick!"

A jar of instant coffee came flying out of nowhere and hit the woman in the head.

"Benibara-sama!" the others squealed and hurried to her side.

At the same time something hit Haruhi from behind and started to rapidly squeeze the air out

of her lungs.

"Haaa-ru-hiii!!! My precious daughter, are you allright?"

"No, you're suffocating me!"

"Oh." Tamaki let go of her. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

Tamaki looked relieved.

"Good. Now _you_…" he turned to the twins, "what were you doing with my daughter!? You irresponsible, troublesome-"

"Take it easy Milord, we just wanted Haruhi to have some fun. She was getting sick of just being with you all the time."

"Wha?!" Tamaki retreated into a corner, a big shadow immediately growing around him. "My daughter hates me…"

"I don't hate you," Haruhi said hurriedly. "Please don't do that here. Come on, let's go."

Leading the King by the hand and pushing the twins before her she left the supermarket and the defeated Zuka Clan behind.

*

Kyoya rubbed his temple with his cell phone-free hand. Sometimes Tamaki was even too stupid to be fooled.

"Yes, Tsuwabuki-san, I am aware that the plan failed and I deeply apologise for the injuries my lord inflicted on Amakusa-san. Please, send the hospital bill to me, I will take care of it."

"It was your job to handle the King." Hinako Tsuwabuki's angry voice answered.

"It was indeed, but had you stayed with the plan and not wasted time on costume shows you would have been able to snatch Haruhi before Tamaki showed up."

"So what do we do now?" Hinako asked, ignoring Kyoya's remark.

"We use plan B, of course."

"There's a plan B?"

"There's always a plan B."


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi was once again trying to enjoy some peace and quiet, this time by walking through a narrow canyon not far from the castle. Since the incident in the Commoner's Supermarket

Tamaki had forbidden the twins to come anywhere near her, so for the moment she was completely alone. She doubted that Hikaru and Kaoru would stick to that for very long, though, so

she'd just have to enjoy it while it lasted.

*

On a hill far above the non-expecting Haruhi, Benio Amakusa, Chizuru Maihara and Hinako Tsuwabuki, also known as the Zuka Clan, were standing.

"Hinako, are you sure you got the plan right?"

"Yes. Ohtori-san said to tell the fan girls" Hinako gestured towards a group of chattering girls a bit further away "that Haruhi is going to cross dress. And then we can snatch her in the chaos that arises."

"Very well, I guess we have no choice but to trust him. I will show that Idiot King…" Benio let one hand go to the big band-aid on her forehead. "My ladies, let the operation begin."

*

Haruhi had gotten about halfway through the canyon when she heard a strange noise coming from then opening she'd just come from. She looked down and found that the pebbles by

her feet were rattling. As she raised her head again she saw hundreds of squealing girls rapidly coming towards her in the narrow canyon. She could think of nothing to do but to run.

Strengthened by the Flames of Moe, however, the girls steadily gained on her. She stopped to see whether there was any other way out of there when she suddenly saw the Zuka Clan

coming towards her from the opposite direction.

"Haaa-ru-hiii!"

The familiar voice made her turn away from the Zuka Clan and back towards the fan girls. In the middle of the crowd she saw Tamaki's blond head rising above the others.

"Daddy's coming!" He shouted before disappearing in the hysterical crowd.

Haruhi made her decision quickly and moved sideways in behind a rock and through a small passageway she'd had no idea would be there.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was blazing down onto the dry, cracked dirt. A flock of vultures circled low above the ground, closing in on an unconscious body lying on the hard sand. They had just landed when

two boys showed up out of nowhere, one carrying the other on his shoulders. With a few well-aimed kicks they chased the vultures off before bending down to look at what they'd found.

"It's a girl!" Exclaimed the short one, poking at her. "And she's alive! Should we help her? She can be one of us!"

"Ah." The tall one lifted her easily while his friend climbed onto his shoulders and called:

"Homewards!"

*

When Haruhi came to her senses she found herself lying in the shade, with two boys leaning over her. One of them was dark and tall while the other one was blonde and clutching a pink, stuffed rabbit.

"Look, Takashi, she's waking up!"

"Where am I?" Haruhi mumbled.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka. We live here." The little boy answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Haruhi."

"And how did you get here, Haru-chan?"

"Er…" said Haruhi, trying to remember. "There were fan girls…"

"Oh, you escaped from fan girls too? So did we, right Takashi?"

"Ah."

"You can stay here with us, Haru-chan, do you want to?"

"Er, I guess I…" hesitated Haruhi, thinking that she should probably try to get back to Ouran.

"Yay!" Mitsukuni cheered. "Come on, Haru-chan, we have to show you our home."

"I guess going back to Ouran can wait", Haruhi thought. "Tamaki can handle himself for a while. If he really wants an heir he should use Kyoya. Besides, I still don't know where I am, and until I know that I can't try to get home."

She followed the boys through a marvellous forest with enormous trees and strange plants and bushes. In the distance she could hear the sound of falling water and occasional exotic bird calls.

"You live here?" she asked, amazed.

"We live wherever we want." Mitsukuni smiled. He seemed to be the one doing most of the talking. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi suddenly realized that she hadn't eaten since breakfast and although she wasn't really sure of what time of the day it was, her empty stomach told her it was way past lunchtime.

"I'm so hungry I could eat three bowls of rice."

"We're fresh out of rice."

"Any ootoro?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah ah."

"Ramen?"

"Nope." Mitsukuni looked a bit troubled. "Listen, Haru-chan, if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Ah, over there's plenty of food!"

He skipped over to the strangest bush Haruhi had ever seen. It was rather big and instead of berries its green braches were covered with…

"Cake!" Mitsukuni cheered and started eating enthusiastically.

"Cake?" Haruhi asked sceptically. "Is that all you eat here?"

"Sweet, yet satisfying." Takashi mumbled and offered her a piece.

"I don't really care for sweet things," she protested weakly, but the other two didn't seem to be listening.

Mitsukuni had just reached inside a hole in a nearby tree trunk and was now pulling out a

large, round pastry.

"Ooh! The little cream-filled kind!"

*

In a large sinister mansion, far from where Haruhi was trying to adapt to her new life style, a dark, cloaked figure was standing on the balcony, shielding his eyes against the bright moon

light. A soft wind carried some leaves and random flower seeds up to him and he grabbed them, quickly emerging into the protecting darkness of his chamber. The only light there came

from a small fire upon which a large cauldron stood. He poured the leaves and seeds into its bubbling contents and bent down deep over it.

"See, Bereznoff," he hissed, addressing the cat shaped puppet on his right hand. "The heir is still alive. It is time."

An ominous grin spread on the part of the face that was not laid in shadow by the dark hood. His client would be very pleased to hear of this….


	5. Chapter 5

The deep blue night sky was specked with bright, twinkling stars, casting their white light on the three people stretched out on the grass. One was lying straight on his back, arms folded

behind his head and looking at the sky with a somewhat distant expression, the other was on his stomach, playing with a stuffed bunny-rabbit, while the third one was constantly

squirming slightly, as if she didn't really know why she was lying there.

"Have you ever wondered what those sparkly dots are up there?" Mitsukuni asked and turned on his back to face the sky.

"Balls of gas…."

"No, Takashi, I think they're bunnies that got stuck on that big, bluish black thing. And they're twinkling with their eyes. What do you think, Haru-chan?"

"Well…" Haruhi had a feeling that a scientifically correct answer would not work here, so instead she, for the first time ever, used something Tamaki had taught her. "Somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us…."

"Really?" said Mitsukuni in awe. "That's great!".

"No, it's quite stupid actually…"

"But how did they get up there? Did they fly or-"

A sudden noise interrupted his musing as two figures rushed out of the forest, grabbed Haruhi by the arms and pulled her to her feet. Takashi followed quickly, wrenching her free and lifting the newcomers by their collars.

"Ah, put us down, giant man!" Kaoru cried.

"Haruhi, tell him!" demanded his brother.

"Takashi, it's okay, they're my friends."

Takashi gently placed them on the ground again.

"Oh, these are your friends, Haru-chan? Hi, I'm Mitsukuni!" He smiled and waved at them with his bunny." Why are you here?"

"Yes, why are you here?" Haruhi asked wearily.

"To take you back off course," the twins chorused.

"You don't think we'd go out here voluntarily, do you?"

"Off, course not," sighed Haruhi. "So why do I have to come back?"

"Because we're bored," shrugged Hikaru.

"And because your kingdom needs you," Kaoru added.

"Are you a king, Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, big eyes widening.

"I bow." Takashi fell to his knees in a deep bow, forehead against the ground.

"Please don't. I'm not a king."

"But you have a kingdom? Haru-chan, why didn't you tell us?"

"She left it under suspicious circumstances…"

The ominous voice made them all turn and to their surprise a big, dark door had appeared in the middle of the clearing. It was slightly ajar and from its crack a hooded, suspicious-looking figure holding a cat hand puppet peeked.

"Since she left her kingdom a curse has fallen upon it and she needs to go back and restore the order."

"How can it have gone wrong already? I've only been gone for two days…" muttered Haruhi who was beginning to feel slightly dizzy; this was far too much weirdness for one night.

"Who are you anyway?"

"The question is: who are you?"

"It is?"

"Bereznoff and I are old friends of your father," hissed the stranger with a smile that clearly contradicted this statement. "Do you remember your father, Haruhi?"

"How could I forget him? Especially in two days…" she muttered, not even bothering to ask who Bereznoff was.

"I don't think you do…"

The stranger raised his puppet-clad hand to the sky, drawing a pentagram in the air. Big clouds suddenly appeared forming the shape of a man.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki's voice, ten times magnified, echoed through the air. "Haruhi, you have forgotten me. You don't remember your Daddy. Come back to me! Haaa-ru-hiii!" The sound was so loud everyone had to cover their ears in order not to become permanently deaf.

Eventually the cry turned into sobs as the enormous cloud version of the Lord of Ouran Kingdom assumed his traditional dejection pose and slowly faded away.

"Geez, it seems like they really do need me back there", Haruhi thought. "I can't let Kyoya deal with this all by himself."

"You see now that it is of utmost importance that you return to Ouran" the cloaked stranger said. "To your aid I will give you a miniature of this cursed doll, Bereznoff… Argh!"

While he spoke the twins had sneaked up behind the door and poked him in the back.

"There's nothing back here!" they exclaimed. "It's just a fake doorway. Why do you carry a door around? And what's with the cloak?"

"I need this cloak to protect me from the terrible light."

"What, like this?" Hikaru produced a flashlight and aimed it at the stranger's face.

"Ah!! Murderers!!!"

The brothers watched laughingly as he disappeared screaming into the forest.

"Haruhi's gone." Takashi's remark effectively silenced them . "Over there." He pointed in the direction where she'd disappeared.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's follow her!"

*


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi stopped outside the high fences of the Suoh castle. There were no lights in any of the windows and a big cloud seemed to be looming right above it. It did look very cursed indeed.

"Haruhi, wait for us! What do you think you're doing, just running off like that?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped beside her, soon followed by Mitsukuni and Takashi. Haruhi pointed to the other side of the fence.

"The way is blocked."

The others followed her gaze and could do nothing but agree. The courtyard was completely crowded.

"Fan girls." Hikaru snorted. "I hate fan girls."

"How are we going to get past them?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled wickedly.

"Live bait."

*

All young girls of the Ouran Kingdom were gathered in front of the Suoh castle. Their lord Tamaki had not been well lately and they were hoping that by their presence they could somehow

cheer him up. But they had not yet seen any sign of him and the atmosphere was beginning to grow rather depressed. Then suddenly there was a movement in the far end of the garden.

A small and extremely cute boy, wearing only a bast skirt and a wreath of flowers and holding an equally flower clad stuffed bunny, appeared. Behind him stood another boy, tall and

totally gorgeous.

The girls gasped.

Hawaiian music started out of nowhere and the short boy started to dance. And sing.

If you're hungry for a hunk of sweet and juicy meat  
Eat my cousin Takashi because he is a treat  
Come on down and dine  
On this treat of mine  
All you have to do is get in line  
Who!

The girls did not need asking twice. As one body they threw themselves at the boys, but before they got there Takashi grabbed his cousin and ran for it.

*

While Mitsukuni and Takashi distracted the girls Haruhi and the twins entered the castle. A strange shadow filled the corridors and the whole castle seemed deserted.

"What's your plan, Haruhi?" the twins whispered, looking around nervously.

"Find Tamaki, I guess. Let's look in his room first."

And with Haruhi leading the way, they set off through the castle. As they got closer to the King's bedroom they noticed that the shadow grew thicker, and when they were almost there they could hear Kyoya's impatient voice.

"Tamaki, please, pull yourself together. I promise you that Haruhi will be back any time now.

This darkness is frightening your subjects. And it's very bad for business."

"How can anyone be so pathetic?" asked Hikaru incredulously. "Haruhi, you'd better go in there."

Haruhi braced herself and stepped into the room.

*

The shadow seemed to be emitting from one of the far corners. Kyoya, who stood on the verge of the total blackness that presumably concealed the king of Ouran, looked up as the door opened.

"Haruhi, finally" he said.

"Ha-Haruhi?" The darkness lifted a bit and Tamaki's blond head became visible. "You've returned?"

"Ehm…yes."

"Waaahhh! My daughter's back!" Tamaki jumped to his feet and flung his arms around Haruhi and in the same time the shadow disappeared and was replaced by a bright sunlight.

"Nice darkness-effect, Milord, is that a new one?" the twins said, entering the room, followed by Mitsukuni and Takashi, who'd miraculously escaped the fan girls.

"My precious daughter is back!"

"What I want to know is how she disappeared," said Kaoru in a low voice, turning to Kyoya.

"Did you possibly have a part in this?"

"I am afraid I did" the vice president answered calmly and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I made a deal with the Zuka Clan that they could adopt Haruhi. Unfortunately our plans

were spoiled by the coming of Tamaki. Apparently he, too, heard the rumour of Haruhi cross dressing. I almost failed to get him out of the stampede alive. After that and seeing the state

he was in after Haruhi disappeared I realized my mistake, off course, so I hired Nekozawa-san to find her."

"Milord is never going to forgive you for this."

"What Tamaki doesn't know won't hurt him. Or you." Kyoya shot the twins a deadly look.

"We won't tell," they assured.

"But Kyoya," Hikaru asked, "why did you do that? Did you want to become king yourself?"

Kyoya gave a short laugh.

"Certainly not. I just felt that Tamaki was giving… an unhealthy amount of attention to Haruhi. I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me." He shrugged and added "By the way, you should know I don't need the title King to rule a kingdom."


End file.
